Heart of A Sabertooth II
by hannahhobnob
Summary: Diego finally has the family he's always wanted, the cubs are approaching young adult life and Shiva is expecting her second litter. Life is perfect for everyone but how long will it be until an old enemy shows his face again...
1. The enemy stirs

**Heart of a Sabertooth II**

 **Ice Age doesn't belong to me just my OCs**

 **Prologue:**

Whilst Diego and his family slept in peace, another family was being torn apart.

Unlike the scent of pine, here the air smelt like death and decay. The herds that once roamed the land had long gone, eating everything in sight leaving the land barren and dead. The ground littered with their bones all picked clean by birds and other scavengers.

Any animal that found himself wandering this path was unlikely to see the light of day again, for the territory was being guarded by a large pack of Sabertooths. Each male walked the perimeters of the territory on the lookout for easy prey or opportunity that happened to stumble their way.

A young male no older than 4 years of age walked towards his leader, a small female cub trailing behind him. The large black Saber stood overlooking his kingdom, he was protected by guards who moved out of the way for his second in command to approach.

"Suki didn't make it" Khalil said softly, waiting for his brother to address him.

"Brother, did you hear me?" he asked again.

"Suki was weak...weakness has no place amongst us"

Khalil looked down at his niece as he felt her presence cuddling into his side, her coat was as black as her fathers, only her eyes a deep emerald green were her mothers. Suki had only been 4 herself and had been the only female of the pack. They had come across her about a year ago, she had been part of a pride which Fang had wiped out as soon as they put up a fight. He had waited till she had come of age and fathered their only cub, a daughter Kali. Suki had been a great mother to Kali despite being the only female with no other guidance. She had become ill a few weeks ago and her health had deteriorated quickly until she could no longer fight it.

"The herds wont return for a few months so we need to expand our hunting parties, I don't care if it takes days to find prey, no one returns without food...give the order in the morning Khalil " He demands, standing up making his way over to his brother.

"And what of Kali?"

His daughter hearing her name hesitantly gazed up at the hulking figure of her father who was now looking back at her, his only eye void of any colour other than black as he looked back at his first and only offspring.

"I wanted sons, I have no use for this runt. Do what you want with her, just keep her out of my way" he snarled at her making sure she understood he wanted nothing to do with her.

Khalil instinctively sidestepped closer to her when he felt her jump at Fangs snarls. Fang didn't seem to notice and moved away from the pair going back into the entrance of the cave to escape the cold.

Khalil loved his little niece, he had been there when Suki had took her last breath and promised to keep her safe. Gazing down at her he noticed the tears falling down her cheeks again and decided to act on his promise.

"It'll be okay, just stay with me and I'll show you everything i know. We'll make you into a strong hunter one day" He said nuzzling his face into her purring gently at her.

"Dad looked so angry just then...why does he hate me?" she asked as another tear splashed into the snow below her.

"Does it matter what he thinks Kali? your mother loved you as do I. I made a promise to look after you and I intend to change my brothers mind, now let's get back inside before you freeze" He nudged his nose into her side to get her up, guiding her towards the cave where the sabers off duty rested.

He took her deep into the cave system following the winding paths towards his own den. His was one of the nicer ones as he was both Fangs brother and second in command to the pride, he had a few skins littered on the den floor which was a welcome and a blessing in the colder months.

He took his time rearranging his furs before laying down and getting comfy. He waited to see what Kali would do and turned away listening to the soft pads of her feet as she settled down for the night a short distance away.

He wanted to give her space for she had lost the only person that mattered to her, her father giving up all responsibility as soon as she was born. He had been obsessed with the idea of strong sons, he wanted to mould them into cold hearted killers just like himself.

It took her a while but soon he heard her soft breaths as sleep took over, he shortly followed after her as exhaustion set in.

He awoke later that night when he felt her lie beside his feet seeking warmth in the cold night. He could see her tiny body shivering and decided to bring his body closer to her. He placed his large paw on her side and pulled her into him encasing her body against him. In her half sleep like state she nuzzled her face into the warmth of his thick mane falling back into a deep sleep.

 **Thought i'd get this chapter out in prep for the second instalment of this sto** **ry. So i mentioned in the end chapter of the last story that Fang and his pride would return and here's the proof also introducing a new character in the shape of his daughter Kali. Kali will play an important role in the future and i cannot wait to begin this story. Also adore writing Khalil, just him with cubs is such a sweet image. T** **hankyou to everyone who reviewed and favourited the first story it means alot to me that people enjoy reading it. I will try to update as soon as possible X**


	2. New Beginnings

**Heart of a Sabertooth II**

 **So sorry for the late update, I really want to get this story completed as I adore the story and love my characters and they deserve to have their story finished...I had a baby middle of last year so life is pretty hectic at the moment, thank you to everyone who has reviewed and added this as a favourite it means a lot and once again sorry for the delay x**

 **Ice age doesn't belong to me just my OCs**

 **2 Years later**

The silence of the forest was disturbed by the running of feet. Two sabers ran out from the undergrowth chasing after one another. At 3 years of age both brother and sister had grown into strong sub adults. Sesi was lithe and athletic and as fast as her mother. Cade had bulked out over the years, he now stood as tall as his father and was getting the muscle to match. Both of them had lost the soft fluffiness of cub hood and had now become strong sabers capable of defending themselves and putting fear into anyone who dared challenge them.

His sister a little smaller and lighter managed to put some distance between the two and reached the top before her brother. They were both out of breath when they stopped but that didn't stop Sesi from releasing a victory laugh as her brother made his way to her side.

"Why do you challenge me little brother knowing I whoop your butt every-time" she said circling Cade with a smirk.

"Little?" he questioned keeping his eyes on her as she circled him.

"I was born first that makes you my little brother"

"Do we need to go through this again sister, I haven't been little in a while or do I need to prove it again to you?" he'd barely finished his sentence when his sister snarled and pounced on him, wrapping her paws around his neck in a big hug he tried to shake her weight off him. Twisting his next from out of her hold he stood on his hind legs, his large frame crashing into Sesi as she met him head on; standing on her own hind legs as they wrestled each other, testing each other's strength.

Sesi was strong but nothing compared to her bear of a brother and with a twist of his heavy arms she collapsed onto the floor between his legs. Her sides heaved with exhaustion as she giggled up at her brother toying with his muzzle with a gentle paw. He lowered his muzzle down to her cheek and gave her a loving nudge with his nose. He stepped over her and made his way to the ledge sitting down to overlook the plains beneath them.

Grasslands stretched for miles beneath them, rivers breaking up the grass with huge herds of animals spread out across the land making the most of the fresh spring grass.

"Okay Cade I'll stop with the little comments, as much as I love to tease you being beaten so many times is a little bruising to my ego" she said joining her brother, shaking the dust out of fur as she went.

"Beautiful isn't it?" He asked keeping his eyes fixed on the land before him.

"I guess, I mean I prefer the forest, it's safer, quieter, easier to hunt , plenty of places to call home"

"Do you ever wonder what lies out there, the adventures that you could have"

"Reminiscing about our time with the herd are we? Sure adventures are tempting but they can be dangerous too. Besides I have everything I need right here, why would I risk looking for something I don't need" She noticed how intently he was looking out into the distance, his eyes focused on something else entirely.

"C'mon we've lingered long enough we should head back in case Mom gets back" she nudged his side as she stood and turned away from the view.

"You understand what's happening right? Why both Mom and Diego have been gone for so long. The whole 'expanding our territory' it's just a ruse"

"A ruse? Why would they lie to us?" she frowned in confusion as Cade rolled his eyes

"It means that they're "expanding" the family Sesi"

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently

Suddenly looking uncomfortable he'd wished he hadn't opened his mouth in the first place.

"Seriously how could you not know what I mean, you see how close Mom and Diego are right well...Cubs" he simply stated.

Sesi couldn't hold it in any longer and released a laugh causing Cade to frown and feel embarrassed.

"Thank goodness Mom gave me the talk because that was terrible, yeah I know exactly what they're doing"

"Yes well it's not exactly my place to tell you these sort of things, you know what let's just change the subject" he said stomping past her.

Sesi noticed his demeanour change and followed after him.

"What you're not happy for them or something, Diego has been good to us he stuck by Mom when he didn't have too, raised us like his own"

"Its not that , I'm happy for them really I am, it just changes things"

"Good changes though"

"For you maybe, it changes my entire life"

Jumping in front of him to stop him walking any further she noticed how sad his amber eyes had gone and that he was being serious.

"I'm leaving Sesi...I should of gone days ago but I didn't want to leave you by yourself"

"Leaving? I know things will be different but don't you think that's a little extreme to just up and leave everyone you love"

"You know male sabers don't stay with their mothers forever, at some point they need to leave to lead their own lives ...well my time has come to do just that"

"You think Diego wouldn't tolerate you being around...I'm sure he'd be fine with it"

"I know he would be okay with it, that's not the problem...I want this Sesi, I want to explore the horizon, to find my own place in this world to maybe start a family of my own one day"

"I want those things too brother but we don't have to leave our family to have those things"

"Your place is here with Mom, she'll need all the help she can get once the cubs arrive, that's not for me I'd make a terrible cub sitter" he said chuckling slightly.

"You've given this some thought haven't you?"

"I have...I was waiting for the right time, I guess there's no better time like the present"

 **OoOoOoO**

Away from any distractions deep in the heart of the forest lay two sabers deep in slumber. Their bodies lay tucked away from any prying eyes, both recovering from the past few days excursions. The first to rouse was Shima who became aware of birds singing, welcoming a new day. Opening one of her eyes the world on its side she blinked away the blurriness. She became aware of the heat and weight of another pressed against her back, soft breaths blowing the fur on her head. Her ears tuned into her mates breathing, noting the long deep breaths she could tell Diego was still in a deep slumber.

She watched as a buck left the safety of the trees unaware of the danger only meters away as he made his way to the water to take a drink.

She was reminded of her hunger having not eaten in 4 days. She needed to play tactical if she wanted this kill, during warmer seasons her fur was a disadvantage and careful planning was needed; luckily she was already hidden in amongst the shrubbery she just hoped Diego didn't wake and startle her prey.

On careful feet she moved away from him and took to the bushes manoeuvring around her target until she was within a short distance to attack.

Diego awoke from his deep slumber to the sound of a struggle and the weight of something crashing into the ground a short distance away. He watched in awe as his beautiful mate brought down a large buck, silencing its struggles quickly.

Stretching out his legs with extended claws digging into the ground he stood on weary legs, feeling his sore joints popping in place.

He greeted her as he made his way over to her, bumping his head into her own which she happily returned before turning her attention back to their meal.

With full bellies and a quick cat nap they were ready to get back to their Cubs.

OoOoOoO

Sesi watched her brother until he disappeared into the horizon. No amount of words or tears could change his mind and he left without looking back. She didn't know what to do, she had no idea where her mom had gone and it would only make the situation worse if she got herself lost, so instead she stayed put and hoped she wouldn't be on her own much longer.

By the time she heard her returning mothers calls the sun had started to set and Cade had been gone for most of the day. When she eventually reunited with her mother tears were running down her cheeks.

Shima knew something was wrong when she saw her daughters tears and a heavy feeling set in her stomach when she failed to see her son greet her.

"Whats wrong sweetheart?" she questioned as Sesi nuzzled into her, seeking comfort.

"Cade has gone, I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen to me"

"Gone, gone where?"

"He didn't say just that he felt like he needed to leave, that he didn't belong with us anymore that he wanted to find himself"

Diego looked on as his mate comforted her daughter. He had noticed a change in Cade a few weeks back, he recognised the lost look in his eyes, catching him gazing into the distance when no one was looking. It was natural for a young male to spend time away from his family and often Cade would sleep away from his family at night and join them later on the next day.

He knew Shima understood how her son was feeling so he made a point of talking to Cade reassuring he'd have a home with them as long as he wanted it and the ever unconventional saber he was wouldn't push him out either.

But clearly the young saber had made up his mind.

"He mentioned a while back he wanted to leave" Diego said

"And you didn't say anything!" Shima suddenly said turning to him

"Ive been in his position, I knew the signs so I asked him. I told him what life was like for me and he said he was thinking of leaving but i told him he shouldn't, I thought I'd talked him out of it Shim"

"I'm his mother you should of told me" Shima slightly growled with Sesi still tucked under her chin.

"I'm sorry mom i tried my best but he wouldn't listen to me"

"It's okay it's not your fault...he can't have gone far?"

"He headed towards the plains, but he's been gone for hours there's no way we'll catch up to him, and even if we do I doubt you'll change his mind"

"We can try sweetheart"

OoOoOoO

He felt the nerves setting in once his forest home disappeared from view, he had turned a couple of times toying with the idea of heading back but he pushed through those thoughts and headed into the unknown.

 **I really wanted to get this chapter out quickly if anything to say I'm still here and not giving up on this story so apologies for any mistakes, I'll likely go through the original story and the two chapters of this story at some point to tidy up. I had planned a walking dead series but I stopped watching it end of series 7 so likely won't happen, instead during this quarantine period I've written 10+ chapters for a new Harry Potter series that I need to upload at some point.**

 **Once again thanks for the support and I promise the next chapter won't be as long x**


End file.
